Taken (A beautifulbeast)
by dem123456
Summary: A tragic love story containing Love, Lust, Drugs, Violence and mature content. I had been taken from my family, friends and everything i loved by a beautiful beast. I was ripped from reality and drowned in a nightmare. Slowly i lost every part of my self in a whirlwind of heartbreak. when i lost my hope HE brought it back like id never lost it atall


Day 24 of the hottest summer there has been in Dallas, Texas. The heat was unbearable, the hottest summer to known date. Usually we welcome a rain or thunder storms during the hot summer but not yet. I was beginning to think the Rain would never come. God knows that everywhere needed it. Wearing little shorts and a t-shirt still made me swelter. If I could walk through the streets with no clothes, I would. The heat was dry. It was like breathing in hot air straight from a hair dryer. Stifling. For 24 days I have felt like I couldn't breathe properly. Throughout the streets I lived there was a thin layer of dust. The streets and striking houses which were alive and vibrant looked oddly placed to the parched grass on people's front lawns and the trees which had no life to them, it look as if we lived in a desert. The street I lived in was a typical Texas street, Big white houses with windows which lets every ounce of sunlight in, front gardens which are perfected in every way even with the dead gardens around. Behind everyone's closed perfect doors was an imperfect family with problems, No one on this street wanted anyone to know what went on behind closed doors. No one was real. Everyone danced around there perfect parade not wanting anything but perfect to be perceived. The house I lived with my mom and dad and younger brother it is the smallest on the street. I didn't care; we loved each other and didn't need to give expensive gifts or big houses to make a family and presents to make up for mistakes we have made. We spoke to each other, we weren't afraid to let people see are flaws. My mom and dad always taught me and my brother that no one is perfect. After all we are all human. My Mom was the kindest women I knew and I inherited her passion and kindness for everyone. My brother had my dad's looks and personality, guarded with everything. My dad said being so kind and forgiving will be the end of me and my mom one day and we would get taken advantage of. Surely he knew there were more people like him in the world. He never took advantage of me or my mom. I wasn't guarded like him. My dad only ever trusted my mom even his close friend and my uncles he was wary of to this day. I couldn't live constantly expecting the worst in everyone. That just wasn't who I was. But I wouldn't be any other way I was still fiery and if you cross my path more than twice you will know. This heat made my usually wavy long red hair frizz like a fur ball. No matter how hard I tried to flatten it there would be hairs I couldn't stick in place much to my annoyance I liked to take care of my apprence doing my hair and applying makeup was my daily routine. It made the face saw without make up which I thought was ugly, pretty. My hair isn't naturally red Its been dyed may times to up keep it. Having a hair colour which isn't classified as normal makes me feel different. If I am normal in every other aspect of my life why can't my hair be different? It's a deep monogamy colour. A true deep red. My mother says the colour complements my tanned completion and bright green like hemp eyes that sparkle. She has to say these nice things she's my mother. My nose is like a button my lips are too full and my eyes sparkle far to much, I've been asked on may occasions am I crying. Not cool. Living where I live is just right I am far enough away from the city to escape its craziness but close enough to party till 4 am and still catch a taxi home. Tuning 21 was the highlight of my year, catching up to my already 21 year old friends. The night life in Dallas certainly didn't disappoint It was exhilarating, the lights the music boomed through the streets it truly was magical working in a local restaurant till my college semester re started in Nashville university let me commence in excessive Drinking, dancing, partying, and meeting new people enjoying life! My friendship group is small but precious. My Best friend Nikki lived 4 doors down from me, when I moved here when I was 5 she was moving the same day to, instantly she became the sister I never had. If I have 3 words to describe her they would be , fierce loyal beautiful.

"Emmy come on! We're gunna be frecking late and leave no time to drink! That's the 5th outfit you have tried on and I'm tired of watching let's get the drinks going!" Nikki always had a way with words.

As were getting ready she's watching me try my 5th outfit on I was completely undecided. Now I know if I looked like her I would have chosen the first frecking thing I put on as she looks good in everything. Bitch. With a size 12 not fat, but not a rake holding my lumps and bumps in places takes time not that Nikki has any idea of!

My face is supported with freckles which I try hard to cover. My mom used to count them when I was little and said "Every freckle is a unique beautiful part of you, know on in this world have a beautiful face like you. ". Pffft like she knew! She was effortlessly beautiful inside and outI smiled thinking of her warm smile and perfect ways of making me feel better even though she wasn here.

'Come on Em You are taking forever, I was ready 1 hour ago why the heck tell me to come here if you are nowhere near ready." I am looking at her through my mirror as I admire the outfit I have on a black playsuit with a plunging neckline which can show my big assets to its best. She is scowling as usual, ignoring her comments as it's the 4th times she has moaned and I turn to look at her,

"What about this, or is it to slutty? I mean not that mind" I smirk I know this is my outfit and go to my docking station. "Go to the fridge and get drinks i stocked up just after mom and dad left, so we have a lot of alcohol to get through and sorrows for my belated car, which is now dead, and I just know you are willing to help." I have a huge grin on my face whilst i start to put on my favrotie tunes and dance around my room earning a few weird looks from Nikki. I don't care. Around her and my family are the only people I cam be me. I could it as much as a horse and Nikki would join me and not judge. I didn't care around them. I was at my best when with the people I loved the most. Turning to Nikki she starts walking out flipping me the bird.

There is such a buzz in my room whether it be the alcohol or just how we are together I don't kno but I can feel that tonight id going to be a good one. Nikkis Brother matt is turning 24 and its his birthday celebration at club 21. Best club in Dallas! "So I heard from Lee, he's sorry of course." Nikkis nose wrinkles like she has a bad smell.

"Well I hope you told him where to go then because I might be forgiving but there is about 100 things I would let you do before you went back, Being with scabby pete is one of them " I turn the music down as im speaking loudly enough the neighbours can probably here and look at her.

"Im not going back there I just think its funny, maybe I can have some fun? And I am going to pretend them words didn't just leave your innocent little mouth Em!"

"What sort of fun?" God knows what she is thinking

"I don't know maybe I could hand him his arse and make him see that cheating on my was the worst descion he has ever made?" She holds her glass up ready to clink mine. "Let's toast too fucking man whores over and drinking Lee's dads body weight in alcohol!" we both laugh an clink are glasses together hard.

" I feel even if I tell you that's a bad idea your not gunna listen, and thants unnesary you wernt calling his dad fat when yo-" before I can even begin she interrupts what I was planning to annoy the shit out of her with.

"I told you to never bring that up. Now shut up and down it." We both down are drinks and I turn the music back up, old Britney spears songs come on and we start prancing around my room thinking we are sexier than strippers. Nikki sits on my window still opening the window laughing at the wacky dance moves I have just handed to her "We are the complete opposite how are we friends?!" she shouts. "We have You, Innocent little Emmy," sparking up her cigarette, "excited for every turn, every possibility you trust everyone and I'm there to make sure you don't get pissed all over,." She pauses pulling down her tight, figure hugging danger zone short red dress. She really could look flawless in a big bag. Her lushes blonde hair with electric blue ends completely clashing with the colour of her dress but she can still pull it off. Her dark almost black eyes pierce through anyone. Everything about the way she looked was enough to captivate more suitors than I ever could or have had. Although she had told me if I took notice around me I would see the men falling at my feet. She must be blind that's why she wear big block framed glasses that make her skinny face even more effortlessly stunning. Nikki starts to stare at my lovely looking Christmas decorations ready and up in my room and scowls. I can read her like a book!

"Scrooge" I say before she can even continue, I take a big gulp of my very strong vodka and coke Ergh I hate that taste.

"Em its November and your decorations are up already.. Christmas doesn't start till December 11th Earliest."

"But would you have me any other way? Moms the same" I join her at the windowsill and take her cigarette popping it out the window. "That shit stinks smoke outside remember before you set fire to my essays again" We both giggle and laugh at the memory. Nikki pulls put another one and sparks one up again. Rude I thought as I watched her light it up and smile like a Cheshire cat towards me. Instead of the mindless drunk talk and watching my best friend smoke her way to an early grave I force my jellified legs carry me to my stereo and turn up the music. Anyone watching me would be cringing at my singing and dancing, but that is why I love it. Nights like this never fail to make me smile and have the deep belly laugh feeling in my stomach. Nothing can beat it. At 11 I hear the deep sound of a car horn knowing it's the taxi I link my best friends arm chug the rest of my drink and we make are way to are pre-booked taxi half cut. Stumbling out of the door in are 6inch heals and slutty attire before we even get there. My mum always I can never to handle my drink. Maybe I should have ate beforehand huh.

Walking straight through to the bar it is crowed. More than usal the music is pumping people are dancing playing pool I can hear the vibrations go through me they send goose bumps all through my body. I look out for are boys unable to see through the pack people crowed in the bard. Club 21 is a large club. Its in the same street as all other pubs and clubs we like to call it the strip everywhere is in walking distance. Even in my 6inch heals it's possible to walk to each pub. My 5,8 ft frame with my 6 inch heels still makes it hard to see through the sea of people. Nikki takes my hand being the brute she is and walks straight through them. I'm like a timid mouse when I first arrive anywhere but give me a few vodkas and tequila slammers and I'll be on the bar much to Mattys dismay, shaking my booty putting Beyoncé to shame. (So I like to think) I see Matt and the boys I am smiling ear to ear as we approach they all start cheering as we arrive I am really not sure why, maybe it's because of the time or just the fact there sarcastic pricks really. "Sooo whose round is it?!" I shout to Tyler over the music.

"Mine Em! What's your juice NicNack?!" I watch Nikki Glare at Tyler as she hates being called that I giggle as all of us can feel there sexual tension and could cut it with a knife, even Daz. Daz is a creeper, never had women but acts like he has every girl in this club. And Matt is the ladies man. I can see why he would be attractive if I didn't know he played every girl off to each other.

Flipping my hair around and shaking my hips to the beat of the music I can sense the prying eyes Nikki would warn me about on me. Never sober would I have this courage as I would feel like the girl who tries to hard, I can feel Daz beside me with his hands on my hips and he is loving it. When the song becomes to an end he whispers to me about getting a drink and off they all trot as I leave to follow I stumble onto a bag on the floor, who puts a bag on the floor in a nightclub?! Around women wearing over 5inch heals? I crash immediately into a group of people with drinks flying everywhere landing on my arse with a thud and another female crashing on top of me causing my head to practically bounce on the floor. How could me tripping backwards cause this much damage, the music is still pumping and I'm still on the floor waiting for this lump to get off me.

"Sorry!" she shout as she re adjust her to short dress, for a little skinny thing you way a fucking ton I thought she hopped off without glancing to help me.

I pulled myself up with help from the side railings and dusted shit off me. My head started spinning defiantly more people than I thought. I fall back again only to be caught by arms. Big arms One around my waist and the other on my shoulder. If this is the love of my life and im standing here wet and sticky from other peoples alcohol spilling all over me I thought.

That's right everyone keep helping you and only you don't worry about me on the floor being trampled what you all are assuming is a weightless girl! Not true! I try to turn my body to get loose from this man but my head throbs. And not the sort that indicates I have had too much alcohol, which I probably have but its hurting bad. I pull my hands up to my head and rub my scalp. I can't think, my head is buzzing the arms let go and I try to clear the fog that has entered my brain. And lean back against the trusty railing which helped me up. Maybe if I stand here for a while my head will clear and then I can get back to rocking the shit out of this dance floor I thought. I close my eyes breathing in and out slowly when a hand brushes my hair off my shoulder to my back exposing completely the low neckline if my head didn't feel like there was pans crashing around inside I would tell this jerk, hands off. I can feel this person's breath on my neck. His lips are close to my ear as I can feel stubble on the nape of my neck. "You ok? " A deep voice asks in my ear. His Hands are trailing circles on my neck. This is not helping me concentrate. I moan as I can't think. "I think you hit your head." His voice is sending shivers down my spine. I can't tell if it's a good way. I open my eyes and look to him feeling the fog in my head lift slightly. I'm greeted by a stranger. A tall stranger In my ear. He was touching my skin, In my space. He wasn't attractive he must have been 40 plus and overweight I needed this creep off me.

As I regain my head and turn pushing him slightly back in the chest. "Erm Dude, I don't think so." I let go of the railing and turn my body to him not being able to make out his features in the dark club properly. I can see his crooked nose which looks like the child catcher and a glimmer of a scar down his right eye. I squint. Do I know him? Who cares I thought I walk past him I would defiantly remember a man like him, brushing his large arm I make my way to the bar god he is tall, my head is still hurting as I walk through the club to find Nikki. I need another drink. That will help. I find Nikki Matt Daz and Tyler all chatting to a group from are old high school who are out also celebrating for Matts birthday. Ugh Rachel's there. Time to ignoe.

I grab Nikki's skinny little arm and pull her back "Thanks for saving me you know whilst I get trampled by what can only be described as a whorey version of you! Skinny little thing what weighs a lot might I add!" I hiccup half way through my sentence. I am practically shouting. Nikki just laughs. Yep she's drunk any other time like hell would she have just let me fall on the floor and die with embarrassment. Even though no one seemed to notice or care, she is my protector even though she is 2 dress sizes smaller she knows how to throw a good fight.

"Come on babe you are wearing 6inch heals no wonder you can't keep on your feet" she laughs as I put a failed attempted hit her arm.

"What we drinking my head is full of buzz and it needs to leave!" I shout over the music to everyone.

Matt looks at me with his knowing eyes looking at my breasts on display, "don't you think you and you little friends have had enough now Emily?" Ugh always Emily. No nick name or anything. What a buzz kill.

"Buzz kill comes to mind Matt" I smile innocently. I start Dragging Nikki to the bar and order 4 of the strongest shots Nikki and I cheers to each other and down both. "So… Tyler hey?" I ask slummed on the bar.

Nikki laughs at me "Don't, he's just eager to get his dick in and out of as many girls possible nothing special" she half smiles i know she wishes it wasn't true. Abruptly Nikki is lifted up and spun round "Ow NicNack that's no fair" He pouts as he nuzzles her neck. God get a room. When are they going to get there acts together and just fuck?! "Get off me Tyler you stink of" We all laugh whist the rest of the boys and Rachel bitch of century is eyeing me. One day I will ask what this bitch's problem is but today is not that day. I need my bed without the hassle of a whinny bitch in my ear.

"I'm off to pee then leaving my head is hurting and I just need a pizza and bed" I watch Matt as I say it he is talking to Daz. God they need to get laid already, maybe Rachel can put them out of their misery.

"I'll come with you" Nikki says as Tyler puts her down.

"No stay have fun be no fun im going to bed I hit my head pretty hard and the alcohol isn't making it better" I'm slurping my words but I don't care just get me the hell out of the joint. I say my goodbyes and promise to text when I'm home and to stay with Dave the bounce still a taxi arrives. Just before I reach the toilet I am barged into by a skinny man. GOD what is it with people in this club about to take my frustration on him when the wind is knocked out of me by a large man crashing onto me. Pain is all I can feel right now as I'm crushed I can't see what's going on but I need the man off me know. I struggle beneath his weight as her squashes me. I must be a lot drunker than I anticipated as a sober person would probably be in a lot of pain right now, just as the man scramble's off me lunging to someone else I'm grabbed by a bouncer along with 3 other big men, 1 being the perv who 'saved' me.

"I fucking told you never to start shit in the club" The bouncer was shouting angry at the men, Shoving me right out the door with them. Was he talking to me too? "You come in here with your fuckin drugs and drug whore! Don't fight in here I said No trouble! Get fuckin lost before I call the police!" There was a vein poking out of his neck from where he is straining to shout. He looks so angry like he could kill.

"Im not with them" I say quietly but loud enough for them to here all of the men including the bouncer looks at me as he is pushing the 3 very large men away. Great the pervs spotted at me and his eyes are practically undressing me, the other two very large men not attractive but big and muscles bigger than my leg. And my leg isn't the skinniest.

"Your involved with the fight you get the fuck off these premises." The bouncer screams. Defeated and not wanting to call my friends out I walk off in a huff. The 3 men are walking behind me in a temper also_ Hissys_ I thought.

"hey you!" one of the men shouted. "Didn't I save you from your fall sweetheart?" I need to get out of here.

"Yeh" I kept facing forward walking faster "thanks" I called, God please don't be a stalker.

"Well I think you owe me some thanks don't you" His large hand clasped mine. I didn't realise he was close behind me. His touched cased panic to sivft right through me. I yanked my hand away and turned around to tell him where to shove his thanks. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of people approaching quickly. Thank god.

"You got my fuckin money Mick?!" Maybe not. Yep I need to get out of here my turn to leave. I managed to cross the road cursing my heels making the clipping noise on the pavement. As im walking away I can hear parts of their loud discussion. As im walking I hear "Drugs", yep time to go, "I will fuckin kill you if I have to" defiantly time to go. I don't need involvement in this. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears and my throat dry up from the dry humid air. The sound of a gun shot rang through the air. My breathing hitched in my mouth. I lost the breath I took. I instantly became frightened and paralysed with fear. What was that? I buckled up my courage and slowly turned around to see 2 of the large men on the floor. I couldn't move my legs were betraying me and not letting me move.

"Tell your CUNT of a boss this is what happened when he crosses us! You don't get to come here and make fools of us" I could tear my eyes away, This man's livid voice booming through the street, one of the large men had the other 2 men buy the throat pinning them to walls single handily. I needed to get out of here ditching my heels and swiftly leaving them behind I made my brain focus on getting away, searching in my bag trying to find my cell phone! I didn't dare look over my shoulder to see what was going on I started to run I could hear them shouting. They knew I saw the whole thing. I just witnessed a murder. I don't want to die I can't die not yet! Fuck Fuck Fuck I turn the corner crashing right into his hard enormous chest. We were under a street light and I could see his muscles rippling out through his white t-shirt. Shit. He was hot. More than hot. Wow. Tattoos cover his arms and one half of his neck which couldn't make out.

I was Afraid for my safety and the enormous hot man in front of me getting hurt. I look up to search his face.. Wowee I had hit the jackpot running into him. Never had a I seen a man like this his eyes were piercing blue even in the dark. Almost forgetting why I was wearing no shoes and panting like a dog running for a stick.

"You need to get out of here! Like now there are men. With a gun. i…i.i don't know what happened but they saw me…" I was speaking but the voice which left my mouth didn't sound like mine, I was in a state before I even realised. I couldn't catch my breath. I didn't grasp that I was shouting and that my voice was cracking. I was petrified never have I see any mob or gang violence I just needed to get out of here. The stranger didn't say a word just looked at me with his big beautiful eyes. Get a grip Emily! Think of you! This delicious man might wanna get shot but you don't! I pulled away from his strong hands to make my way past him.

"That's her! Don't let her go she fuckin saw what happened! Get rid!"

Get rid? What? I turned back around hoffired. My head whipped back to looking at the stranger in the dark. I watched his eyes turn from sweet beautiful pools, to dark deceitful angry eyes. With a flash he grabbed me.

"Let go.. I I didn't see anything I swear please…" My voice was quite I was on the verge of begging before I could stop myself, thoughts were racing through my mind it was like millions of TVs on at once of different channels I could make sense of what I was thinking. I looked at him pleading eyes; I knew my green eyes were filling with tears. I was stuttering. I looked into eyes. My eyes travelled around his perfectly structured face, he was like nothing I had seen around here before. Under this pressure and panic I found my self in looking into his eyes I was calm again.

_He_ leaned into my ear pulling me into him "Don't Struggle" he whispered deeply into my ear through my hair. "This will only last a second, I promise." His whisper cut through me and sent Goosebumps on my body making me skin feel alive. I bolted up right feeling electric buzz through me. It felt good I knew I needed to get away. All of my instincts were telling me to get out, Put up a fight something but I couldn't. He fascinated me. I knew he wasn't going to help me, but still I saw something in his eyes. God I sounded crazy I wasn't sure what but there was something there, Regret? passion? How am I reading so much just by his eyes. The way he was holding me was like he wasn't going to let them hurt me. I finally turned around to face the other men gathering. I was ready to beg Or to fight I swear they could hear my heart beating, see my shaking. They were all looking at me with hate and disgust. Their eyes showed there enjoyment of my obvious fear. They could probley see the beads of sweat on my forehead. One Shorter man can my to my face grabbing my cheeks. He was ugly. An ugly man who was taking pride in hurting me he grabbed my cheeks roughly crushing them together so hard I could taste the metallic taste in my mouth of blood almost instantly. I was scared stiff. I was sunned with fear. Like a rabbit in headlights waiting to greet death. The man I was amazed by tensed. I was a liability. Out of nowhere before I could dodge or react a fist came pounding into the front of my head pushing me back. Followed by a hard object crashing onto my skull, explosive pain stifled through my eyes nose through to my jaw, my eyes became heavy I slumped against the hard rock behind me feeling each of my limbs start to become numb I looked up to the muscled man. His pericing blue eyes had a fire in them I had never seen in anyone. I let my body take over as I started to shut down. I couldn't fight what was happening to my body and my mind. It was closing off. My eye closed as I heard one last haunted whisper. "I promised it wouldn't take."


End file.
